


Arrest

by twizzle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Handcuffs, Implied Slash, Name-Calling, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline arrests Isabela</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble (250 words or less) for the prompt: [Isabela/Aveline - authority](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=2786253#t2786253)

“No backup?” Isabela almost laughed the question, a teasing smirk on her lips as she looked back over her shoulder at the woman binding her wrists. “You’re not usually one to miss an opportunity to display your authority to your underlings.”

“Not everything has to be a display, despite what you think.”

A light chuckle escaped Isabela at her words, and she leant back until she could feel hers and Aveline’s hands trapped between them.

“But life is more fun with a little exhibitionism. I know you’d just _love_ to be seen with me like this.”

“ _This_ is precisely why I came on my own. I didn’t want you debasing yourself in front of my men any more than you already have.”

Isabela grinned up at her, her head resting on Aveline’s shoulder as she arched her back to emphasise her breasts.

“I know you come on your own. What I’m wondering is if it’s to thoughts of me like this.”

At Aveline’s blush and sudden shove away, Isabela’s cackle almost echoed in the empty street.

“So it’s true! The Guard Captain _does_ have a kink for playing with the prisoner.”

“Shut up, whore.”

“Can’t say I blame you. It’s more popular than you’d think.”

“So are you, apparently.”

“Ooo, was that a compliment, big girl? Didn’t know you had it in you. But tonight you’re full of surprises, hmm?”

“Stop talking and get moving.” Aveline replied.

Isabela smirked. Maybe getting arrested this time would be more fun than usual.


End file.
